The invention relates to a fluid connector coupling that joins a flexible hose to a metallic tube. Commonly known as a non-serviceable joint, it has application to automotive hydraulic brake systems. This design configuration could be used in a wide variety of fluid dynamic/static applications. It could also be used in other fluid systems such as automotive air conditioning systems and in refrigeration systems. The connector coupling is considered to be a non-serviceable joint because the tube is locked to the connector coupling.
The interface between a tube and hose commonly used today for high pressure brake and other fluid system applications requires a machined tube end configuration. The machined end form design can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,278. To make the end form in this latter disclosure the tube must be manipulated several times to produce an end form to join the metal tube to the hose.
Another non-serviceable joint is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0285392. It includes a separate insert sealed within the end of the metal tube that serves as the central support member within the flexible hose.
The present invention relates to a connector coupling used to secure a flexible hose and metal tube and provide a leak free joint between the hose and the metal tube. The connector coupling consists of two ends. Each end of the connector coupling is configured to retain the associated hose or tube interface. Each end of the connector coupling immobilizes the tube, or hose by means of a crimp joint.
The coupling of the invention:                Allows a metal tube to interface with an elastomeric hose without using a machining operation on the tube end form.        Reduces side load movement of the end form to reduce seal wear.        Eliminates need for a Teflon back-up ring between the O-ring seal and the outer spacer. The outer spacer acts as the back-up ring in this design.        With the male tube end form press fitted against the bearing wall of the coupling it reduces the amount of pressure to the O-ring.        Seals out contaminants to protect the seal and reduce effects of corrosion.        